universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario is the titular main protagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Mario is the greatest defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. He rescues Princess Peach from Bowser and his army, and defeat other villains making crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. He also has a younger twin brother name Luigi as his partner to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Mario first appears in the movie before the series. Mario rides the plane with Luigi and Yoshi to get to the wedding so he can marry Princess Peach. When he's taking a nap, he has a nightmare about being a father. After the dream, the missile hits the plane, and the Mario gang survive the crash while they're unconscious. Stuart checks the crashed plane site and calls backup to take them to the shelter without harm. After the crash, Mario wakes up and unexpectedly encounters Iggy Koopa who's pretending to be friendly and an ally to him alongside Lemmy Koopa. Mario is going to leave, but Iggy tells him to go to bed for the night. Mario trusts him and goes to bed. At midnight, Bowser Jr. commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately. Mario is sleeping in bed while Iggy gets nervous to kill him with his magic wand and knocks out unconscious by Sonic the Hedgehog. Mario quickly wakes up in terror and meets Sonic who tells him to escape. They get Luigi and Yoshi and escape, but Jr. stops and fights them with Lemmy as backup. When Sonic knocks out, Mario attacks Jr., but Jr. hits him back. Luigi defeats Jr. with "Fus ro dah", and Lemmy flees. After the battle, Mario needs to get an idea to escape an island, and Yoshi thinks one that his father is a wizard and lives on Yoshi's Island. Sonic tells them that they're on the island after the plane crashed. They are going to Yoshi's House and Sonic teams up. The next day, Mario and the gang arrive at the Yoshi's house and meet Yoshi's father. Yoshi's Father uses the magic crystal that sees a pipe on the mountain, but Bowser with greatest plan about PX-41. Mario accepts the horrible situation before his wedding, but gets ambushed by Stuart. When Luigi tried saving Mario and gets knocked out, Mr. Yoshi uses Kung Fu skills, and Stuart runs away. Yoshi calls Mario that Luigi is dying, but Mr. Yoshi invstigates that Luigi has a broken leg, not death. Mr. Yoshi calls Pink Yoshi to get medical attention. After curing Luigi, Mario aids Mr. Yoshi to get an anitdote if Bowser gets his hand on the PX-41, and Mr. Yoshi accepts. Mario and the gang leave Yoshi's house. When the gang arrive at the PX-41 lab, Mario is scared for being a father from the labtop and turns it off. He and the gang encounter Bowser who uses the PX-41 dart gun to turn Tim and Stuart into Evil Minions and escapes with the formula. The Minions attack Mario, and Sonic saves him. Tim carrys Mario to the cliff while Stuart attacks the gang. After Yoshi kills Stuart, Luigi goes to save Mario when his leg appears to be fully cured, but Tim throws Mario to the cliff, killing him. Luigi angrily kills Tim to throw him to the cliff and becomes the new leader of the team by avenging Mario. Later on for the rest for the film, Luigi gets seriously injuried in the final battle, and Bowser is going to finish him. Mario faked his death from the fall and ambushes Bowser. Mario gets Luigi into safety and battles Bowser and his assassins in the finale, where the assassins are killed by Mario using their weapons. Mario defeats Bowser and saves Yoshi's Mother before the rocket launches in the target spot. Celebrating victory, Mario decides to marry the princess tomorrow after the situation. At the wedding, Mario can finally marry Peach, but a Minion instead. When Yellow Toad gives Mario two babies name Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, Mario is horribly scared of them from his dream, and Luigi proves to him that he is their new uncle. Mario thinks being a father is not bad after all and happily embraces his babies. Mario and everyone are having the party that the Minions are prepared. When the party is over, Mario says good-bye to Sonic so he can go back to his dimension. After Sonic leaves, Mario goes with Luigi, Yoshi, and the babies to play video games at home. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Mario appears in the sequel after the first film. When it's his birthday, the Koopalings come out of the presents and steal Princess Peach, and Mario and the gang go out to save the princess. When the airship got away, Mario and the gang get into the pipe until they get separated each other, and Mario heads inside the shop to meet Yoda. They have a conversation about the Jedi history and Mario's. After the meeting, Mario and Yoda head off to go to Bowser's Castle until they trick the two Koopalings to get the map into Pooh the Grizzly Bear's cave and discover the map with mushrooms' locations. Mario calls his friends (even Sonic) to find the mushrooms. At Bowser's Castle, Mario and Yoda finally meets the ill Bowser, and Mario angrily starts beating him up until Yoda stops him by using the Force. Bowser explains that Yoshi went to the End, and Mario is worried about this. After the meeting, Mario and Yoda leave the castle and will save the princess. Yoda also leaves Mario so he can let him to do his own adventure, and Mario will accomplish his adventure. Mario reunites and teams up with Toad and the Clone Troopers to find the others at the End. They find the portal and wait for them to come out. Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic get out of the portal, but the Ender Dragon escapes and terrorizes the Mushroom Kingdom. When they think a battle stargety, Mario and the gang find Yoda and the others until the Ender Dragon is here. Yoda gives Mario his lightsaber to slay the dragon once and for all. Mario and the gang battle the Ender Dragon, and Mario successfully defeats the dragon. Becoming dazed, Elmo ambush him and prepares to finish him, but gets defeated by Baby Luigi with "Fus ro Dah". After the Incredible Star is created, Mario goes to Bowser's Castle and encounter Bowser to bring back Peach. They make a deal, and Mario jump into a lava pit and save the princess using the power of the Incredible Star. When Bowser begs Mario for a star, He punches Bowser by launching him into the lava pit, killing him. When the adventure is over, Mario and the gang bring Sonic and the babies (who aren't Mario's children) into the portal. After that, Mario and Luigi go out to stop the crime. Super Mario Bros. Mario appears in the series as a titular protagonist after the first movie. He and his twin brother, Luigi, stop Bowser and his evil force to save Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's domination. He also stops other villains from performing crimes in the kingdom. Dimension Jam'' In this special, Mario first appears riding on a truck until Rayquaza who steals the part of the Lego Dimension portal comes out and knocks over the plumber. Mario defeats Rayquaza and claims the part. During the discussion about the danger of the portal, Mario decides to see what the portal looks like, and the gang tell Princess Peach for a permission to activate the portal. For one chance, the princess accepts. When the portal, Mario and the gang finally meet Sonic who is in pursuit by Dr. Eggman. Mario and Luigi help Sonic to defeat Eggman, and the clones arrest the doctor. However, Kamek saw everything and kidnap the princess, and the heroes go out on a journey to save her. In the Green Plains, the heroes encounter Kamek who sends Boom Boom as a blockade, but they defeat Boom Boom. When Kamek sends another blockade, Mario and the gang get pushed into the cliff by Pokey. Climbing way back up, they defeat Pokey. However, Kamek knocks them out with a falling debris using his magic wand, and the Koopalings lock them up in dungeon. They escape and return to Peach's Castle. Meanwhile, some of the Koopalings break Eggman out of his cell and steal the portal from the vault. Returning to the underground, the trio retrieve the crystal (the key to the big door) from Hammer Bro and fight two of the Koopalings before reaching Bowser's Castle. At Bowser's Castle, the trio use the elevator that falls down so fast, and Mario gets kidnapped by Lemmy into torture. Toad rescue Mario and reunite allies, including the princess. The trio defeat the Mechakoopa and the minions and save the princess. Returning to the Mushroom Kingdom with an army, the trio defeat Kamek and the Koopalings. When they reach Eggman, Sonic faces his nemesis while Mario is about to keep the portal offline until he encounters Bowser Jr. who activates the portal. Jr. taunts at Mario thinking he's a hero, but Mario denys and kicks him into the portal. When the space station is destroyed, Bowser deceives Mario into thinking he wanted a truce, but Mario defeats his archenemy, launching him to a warp zone. With the world saved, Mario and everyone watch as Sonic returns to his homeworld and won't forget him once more. Video Appearances Trivia *Mario makes a lot of appearances in the series, but with few absences *Mario is a little bit similar to Batman and Optimus Prime from other media. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Plumbers Category:Adults Category:Twins/Clones Category:Titular Characters Category:Parents Category:Revived Characters